Inheritance
by Bumblebeezz
Summary: Rapunzel never thought she'd find herself in her parent's shoes, at least not like this.


_**Okay so definitely don't own Tangled because if I did the new series would be with the original animation and Disney would go bankrupt with all of the funds I would streamline into it BUT it's all fine.**_

 _ **Thanks for taking the time to read this, it's been a while so we'll see how it goes.**_

 _ **Read away and comment pleaaassee.**_

* * *

"Do you think he'll ever have a good portrait, him having my nose and all?"

Rapunzel giggled as her husband leaned over her shoulder tapping their sons pink nose with his index finger.

"They won't do his portrait for 18 years Eugene I'm sure we can find an artist up to the task of the Fitzherbert nose."

Eugene took him from her arms as the nurses rushed in and out of their room arms filled with bloodied royal sheets from the baby.

The tapestry above them swayed from the wind through the open window, a soft smile came across her face. The people were singing for their new prince.

"What do you think about Newton? I mean it is a name why can-"

"Rapunzel we talked about this we cannot name our child after a unit of measure he'll be the laughing stalk of the country."

"Nobody laughs at Pascal."

"Pascal is a frog!"

"Chameleon."

Eugene huffed blowing a strand of hair out of his face a smile inching out from him.

"Ah yes, His Royal Highness Prince Newton the first, how pleasant to meet you." Eugene nodded down to his son dipping low. Rapunzel giggled reaching for their child, but Eugene danced away, holding him close. "Oh no Miss his Royal Unit of Forceness cannot be touched yet he is already behind on his royal Daddy play time." Rapunzel doubled over and almost fell off the bed as her rounded belly got in the way of her movements.

"Eugene just- well what would you name him?"

Eugene paused, mid spin. "I- well I don't know." His fingers drifted down to his son's face, tracing the curve of the so-called Fitzherbert nose. "Definitely not something as stuffy as Eugene."

"I like your name."

Eugene chuckled, "I know." He paused tucking the hand stitched blue blankets closer around his royal highness's face. "Do- do you like Flynn?"

"Oh come on silly I always told you I liked Eugene Fitzherbert better than Flynn Ryder you know that."

"But what about Flynn Fitzherbert?"

Rapunzel paused, "Oh."

"I mean it's stupid really it just sort of reminds me of how we met and letting you in and who I want to be for him and-"

"Eugene."

"Yeah?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea."

Eugene sucked in a breath and went to sit on the bed lowering their little prince so he was nestled in both of their arms.

"Our little Flynn, ready for all of the adventures ahead of him. How many princesses do you think he'll save?"

Eugene chuckled, "Hopefully just one, wouldn't want the little guy to be a heartbreaker now would we?"

"Hmmm maybe we're setting up with a bad role model naming him after Flynn Ry-"

"Hey! I happened to be quite the gentleman if you recall!"

Rapunzel laughed snuggling in closer, "Mmmm is that what you called it?"

"Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel giggled pulling Flynn towards her in her arms "Don't worry Flynn I won't let you become a womanizer like your daddy."

"Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel stuck her tongue out at Eugene her cheeks bright pink as she tried not to burst into hysterics, "Mhm Flynn Ryder the absolute ladies' man, refused to talk to girls one on one until the age of 13 because one of the older boys had warned him against cooties and he _hated_ being sick."

"Hey! I told you that in confidence!"

"Just making sure Flynn knows his name sake!"

"Ah so I'm the namesake? Not the good old swash buckling rogue?"

"Why can't it be a little bit of both?"

Eugene stilled, "You actually want to name him after me- I mean when I suggested I didn't, I'm only me and-"

"Eugene."

"Who would want to name the next royal prince after a thief-"

" _Eugene_."

"I mean how am I a good role model, how am I even going to be a father oh my g-"

"EUGENE!"

Eugene spun to her having stood up and began to wear down the royal carpet with his pacing. "What?"

"Flynn Ryder was not just a thief. He happened to be part of the man I fell and love with and-" Rapunzel held up her dainty hand to silence his next hysterical burst, "I couldn't be happier if _our son_ grew up to be like his father in any way. A daring, compassionate, and brave man."

Eugene settled down beside her again heaving out a sigh. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt if he had a good smolder and knew how to save damsels in distress."

Rapunzel snorted and placed Flynn into Eugene's arms. "Ah yes. That is all there is to a man isn't there."

The couple sat gazing at their sleeping baby boy overjoyed to simply be a family.

"He's so beautiful."

"Just like his mother."

Rapunzel glanced up a smile dancing across her lips.

"Rapunzel… You have made me so happy. He- he's perfect, and, and I know I never had a father but I will do my best to make sure Flynn is the happiest boy alive. I swear."

"Eugene… I- I have as much experience with parents as you do. We'll figure this out together. I promise." Rapunzel folded her hand over Eugene's, her warmth seeping into him.

"Punzel I didn't even think… You're going to be amazing. I just know it."

Rapunzel beamed up at him, "We're going to be amazing."

* * *

 **More coming soon! Please comment, like, follow, the whole deal!**

 **Thoughts on the name?**


End file.
